Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 30
Synopsis "Walled In" In Washington, D.C., Black Manta receives his pardon from the Secretary of Defense, and the unofficial permission to resume his plans to murder Aquaman - off U.S. soil. Meanwhile, Amanda Waller faces a tribunal for her failure to protect the American people from the Crime Syndicate. Without the opportunity to speak on her own behalf, they make short work of her, stripping her of her powers. After the hearing, Amanda has a meeting with the Secretary of Defence about Task Force X, but she is disturbed to learn that other politicians have been briefed on the Suicide Squad plans. Elsewhere, in his prison cell at Connally Unit Prison, Deadshot learns that he is to be transferred to a top-secret correctional facility. He is unconcerned, given that he is merely trading one cell for another. Along with him, two criminals called Coldsnap and Shakedown of the Masters of Disaster are to be transferred, and he is unimpressed with their promises that the three of them will be able to escape en route. Black Manta returns to his hideout in Boston and learns that his old gang has stolen his cash and equipment, and ditched him. All he has left is his vendetta. Amanda finally meets with the Secretary, who warns that they will not be having a discussion. He places the blame for the Crime Syndicate's subjugation of the country on her shoulders, removing her as head of A.R.G.U.S. However, she will remain leader of Task-Force X - without the free reign she had before. Higher-ups than he or she have decided to change the program. A laundry list of things the government wants done but can't be seen doing will fall to Waller's criminals on an international level. Amanda tries to argue, but the Secretary warns that these are not debate points - rather they are orders. In the meantime, Belle Reve has been rebuilt in secret, and it is to remain a secret. She is out of the loop for the foreseeable future, and expected to follow orders. The Secretary dismisses her, warning that missions will begin almost immediately. As his fellow prisoners comment that their escape plan is about to start, Floyd warns them that it's already over. Even as Heatstroke and New Wave attack the truck carrying them, a retinue of jet-pack equipped S.W.A.T. officers intercepts them. Soon, both women are captured as well. Floyd remarks to his companions that they might as well just enjoy their ride. In line at a fast food restaurant, Black Manta realizes that he can't live his life the way normal people do, and beats several patrons and employees within inches of their lives. Soon, the police arrive, and he smiles as he's arrested. When Waller gets into the facility that used to be Belle Reve (and is now masquerading as a U.S. Postal Service depot), she is surprised to see Floyd waving at her. The assistant warden shows her to her new office, and she settles in - difficult as it is to do so. Soon, the Secretary of Defence visits Black Manta in prison and comments that the arrest must have been on purpose. Manta admits that he has seen how much energy it takes to kill just one super-hero. People like Lex Luthor and the Joker have done their level best to kill super-heroes for years to no avail. He has none of the resources that they seem to have. He is just a treasure hunter with an anger problem. As far as he is concerned now, after living for a time thinking Aquaman was dead, he needs something else to live for than revenge. If he can't be a normal citizen, he figures he might as well join Task Force X. Appearances "Walled In" Individuals *Black Manta *Amanda Waller *John *Deadshot *Masters of Disaster **Coldsnap **Shakedown **Heatstroke **New Wave *Bonnie Locations *Washington, D.C. *Boston *Texas **Huston *Belle Reve Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-30 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_30 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-30-walled-in/4000-454051/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues